grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Chambers
Former member of the Momron cult led by Smith Josephus who she was in a manipulated relationship with before she broke free. Early Life Born in East Grinstead, she grew up in the Mormon Church and was a very devote member. She always wanted to do the right thing and be a devoute Mormon. Her life however begins to go off track after she marries a fellow mormon Justin Chambers. She has a child with him, Christian who she adores but her husband is abusive to Marie. She is desperate for love and wants the relationship to work but eventually when Christian is twelve, he leaves her for another woman. Heartbroken she tries to find another man from the Mormon faith and gets married to Joseph Siven. He too was abusive and soon enough left the two. She got married one more time with Donald who was an elder at a mormon church. He while was abusive, didn't care for their marriage vows and left the pair. Desperate for love and affection, she ends up being caught into a new Moormon cult growing from a radical from the Mormon church called Smith Josephus. Marie wanting love becomes easy prey for him and soon enough she joins his cult. However it involves her sleeping with Smith who claimed to be the Messiah and also meant for her to be loaned out to other men and sleep with them as part of his way of getting money from people as well as introducing more people into the cult using Marie as the hook to get them in. Christian who is now a young man wants to help his mother and pull her out of the cult but she too deep. Brad Denny a fellow convert to the cult becomes one of the people sleeping with Marie under Smith's orders. Marie ends up having an emotional breakdown. When she does Christian who had become a Christian himself tells his mother about the Gospel as well as the need to get out of the cult. She listens to her son, becomes a Christian and leaves her Mormon faith and the cult led by Smith Josephus behind as she managed to escape as did Brad Denny who also became a Christian. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 Both Marie and Brad managed to move to Grasmere Valley after they manage to finally break free from the cult. Marie and Brad live next door to each other. Brad has feelings for Marie and is in love with her for real despite everything that had happened. Volume 38 When their is chaos in the town with everyone believing it is about to be taken out by a terrorist attack, Brad Denny makes out with Marie as he declares his love for Marie. Everyone manages however to survive and the terrorist attack is foiled! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #105 Tale of Two Years She is among those in Tessa Crab's hot tube when she being fed up of everyone using it announces that if someone is caught in their again, she would use their corpse to fed to the birds.